It is often desirable when hunting, or otherwise desiring to attract waterfowl to a particular location, to set out decoys to attract attention to the desired location. Flying water fowl are attracted to the simulated activity and come closer to investigate. One of the activities most desirable to simulate is that of feeding waterfowl. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a decoy system that appears to flying waterfowl to be feeding activity.